


THE FIRST AND LAST

by Ckonny_Nickole



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckonny_Nickole/pseuds/Ckonny_Nickole
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, soldado activo capturado por el grupo enemigo, no pudo entender como un rehén en sus mismas condiciones podía lucir tan pulcro y perfecto mientras él estaba hecho un desastre. Sentados ambos de rodillas, uno frente a otro, la punta del arma presionando su nuca no era más intimidante que esos ojos negros perfectos fijos en él.NaruSasu
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

_**La primera vez que lo vio, sintió que moría en ese mismo instante...** _

_._

_._

El ruido de los camiones llegando a sus oídos. No podía ver nada.

Estaba vivo, sin embargo, Naruto no podía dejar de ansiar que la muerte próxima llegara rápido y no de la manera lenta y tortuosa como sabía que vendría.

—Malditos perros que osan apuntar con sus armas a nuestros camaradas —Escuchó que decía un sujeto a lo lejos. Específicamente, era el conductor de la camioneta en la que lo mantenían prisionero inmovilizado de brazos y piernas. El saco de arpillera que cubría su cabeza le imposibilitaba ver cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

Removió la nariz, incómodo. El material picaba y le causaba alergias, por lo que estaba poniendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en intentar aguantar un estornudo, pues sabía que cualquier sonido podría meterlo en problemas.

El soldado 09, Naruto Uzumaki, había sido capturado en un descuido cuando este intentó ayudar a uno de los soldados enemigos que agonizaba metros de su escondite. Naruto nunca había sido capaz de ignorar los gritos de auxilio, es por esta razón que terminó cayendo en una trampa que ni sus captores creyeron que funcionaria.

 _"Toda buena acción siempre es recompensada_ "Le había enseñado su madre desde pequeño. Pero en la guerra, incluso una buena acción podría condenarte.

Cuando Uzumaki creyó que ya no podría aguantar más el estornudo que le hacía removerse de manera graciosa la camioneta frenó con brusquedad remeciéndolo violentamente hacia un costado golpeándose con lo que creía ser la puerta del vehículo. La misma que se abrió de improviso haciendo que cayera al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza en medio de la oscuridad a la que lo habían condenado.

—Señor, soldado nueve —La voz inconfundible del maldito que había fingido estar herido llegó a sus oídos haciéndole hervir la sangre de rabia. No podía entender como un tipo que había estado a punto del llanto por una simple herida de bala en el brazo ahora sonaba tan tranquilo y demandante. Apretó los dientes enojado aguantándose el coraje.

—Ah, el tipo resistente.

Otro sujeto rió en medio de una mofa y pronto sintió que lo obligaban a levantarse únicamente para dejarlo de rodillas. Después de unos segundos, sintió unas ásperas manos en su cuello buscando la amarra del saco sobre su cabeza. Tragó duro y no pudo evitar soltar una maldición cuando la poderosa luz del día le golpeó en su rostro tan de lleno que creyó que podría quedarse ciego. Casi gritó exigiendo que le volvieran a poner el saco al no ser capaz de acostumbrarse a tanta luz luego de haber permanecido durante horas a la obscuridad absoluta.

Los tipos a sus espaldas siguieron hablando mientras él intentaba por todos los medios terminar de abrir los ojos y adaptar su campo de visión...

Y cuando lo logró, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle rápidamente el cuerpo como si delante suyo un arma le señalara amenazándolo con exterminarlo. Pero no era un arma lo que había provocado esa reacción en él.

Sus ojos seguían doliendo por el primer contacto con la luz exterior pero aun así podía verlo claramente, como si su presencia divina no pudiera ser ignorada ni siquiera por un malestar ocular.

Sintió que la respiración comenzaba a írsele mientras le sostenía la mirada al soldado de ojos negros profundos y rasgos occidentales preciosamente pulidos en un rostro masculino. Él estaba completamente sucio y su rostro de seguro demostraba lo cansado que debía estar por no haber podido dormir durante la noche debido a la ansiedad que le causaba saberse en manos del enemigo. Naruto Uzumaki, no pudo entender como un rehén en sus mismas condiciones podía lucir tan pulcro y perfecto mientras él estaba hecho un desastre.

Sentados ambos de rodillas, uno frente a otro, la punta del arma presionando su nuca no era más intimidante que esos ojos negros perfectos fijos en él, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

Por un segundo, se le pasó por la cabeza que ese soldado realmente podía leerle ante la insistencia de su mirada y es por esto que en un impulso involuntario causado por el nerviosismo decidió voltear hacia otra dirección notando a los demás sujetos en su misma posición.

Los ojos de estos parecían sufrir más que los suyos propios, pues ninguno de ellos había conseguido con éxito abrir los párpados por más de unos pocos de segundos. Pese a la suciedad, Naruto pudo identificar con algo de esfuerzo las banderas extranjeras en los uniformes de estos junto a sus nombres. Al parecer, el enemigo no solo había estado causando problemas en su país.

Naruto volteó entonces a ver al soldado de antes notando que el uniforme que portaba no tenía ningún tipo de identificación.

Ninguna bandera, ningún nombre, ninguna insignia...

Nada que avalara que esa persona existía.

—Bien pedazos de escorias baratas, ¿Les gustó el paseo? —La voz tosca del mismo hombre de antes se escuchó a sus espaldas sacándolo de sus pensamientos— Así como se dignaron a divertirse aniquilando a nuestros compañeros nos divertiremos con ustedes —Dicho tipo escupió y la expresión de asco se hizo notar en los rostros de todos, menos en el soldado de ojos negros que seguía inmutable, ajeno al peligro que le rodeaba.

Cualquier pensamiento o palabra que se le cruzara quedó olvidada producto de un golpe que lo noqueó de inmediato, pero no lo suficiente como para no haber alcanzado a notar como esos ojos negros del soldado sin identificar se volvían más brillantes mientras parecían no perder detalles de él.

Si no despertaba, su alma no dudaría en culpar a esos ojos de ello.

.

.

.

El dolor agudo en su brazo fue lo que lo despertó de su inconsciencia. Todo alrededor parecía borroso y en movimiento, dio un respingo al sentir que iba a caerse pese a estar recostado en una camilla con sus extremidades amarradas impidiéndole el movimiento, ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba?

—Parece que sigue vivo. Apúntalo —Dijo un sujeto muy cerca de él, recibiendo un _"Si, señor"_ por parte de otra persona que estaba en el mismo lugar.

Volteó hacia ambos lados sintiéndose mareado. De no ser porque su garganta se sentía seca habría gritado en ese preciso momento exigiendo una explicación.

—Parece que el general estaba en lo correcto. Luce resistente, pero aun así todos tienen un límite. Me pregunto cuál es el suyo.

Las voces llegaban a sus oídos, pero no podía entender nada de lo que estas decían. Su cabeza no parecía estar funcionando adecuadamente.

Pestañeó con dificultad, su cuerpo de pronto se sentía pesado mientras varios escalofríos le hacían retorcerse involuntariamente sin mucho éxito dado a que sus extremidades estaban inmovilizadas.

—Ha empezado —Dijo el sujeto de la aguja buscando al par de oficiales que se mantenían parados cerca de la puerta de aquella habitación— Llévenlo a su celda. Es todo por ahora.

Unas bruscas manos no tardaron en tomarlo de los hombros haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, pero no de susto sino por reacción al malestar que parecía estar atacándolo. La presión en sus tobillos y muñecas desapareció, pero no tuvo tiempo para disfrutarlo porque fue levantado tan abruptamente que pudo haber caído de cara contra el suelo de no ser porque esos sujetos le estaban sujetando de sus brazos que no hacían más que temblar al igual que sus piernas.

Caminar fue una tarea tortuosa, sobretodo porque su mente parecía desconectarse por segundos, por lo que la idea de memorizar el camino hasta su celda quedaba totalmente descartada por el momento.

—El doctor tiene altas expectativas en ti, nueve —Dijo uno de los soldados que lo estaba prácticamente arrastrando hacia su celda— Será mejor que no te mueras.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras le entraron en gracia haciéndole ladear una sonrisa.

—Je... —Apretó los dientes con fuerza— Como si les fuera a dar el puto gusto de verme morir, 'ttebayo.

La posición en la que se encontraba no era precisamente la mejor para atreverse a desafiar a los soldados enemigos, pero, aunque estuviera en desventaja él nunca daría su brazo a torcer. Cualquiera diría que era un maldito idiota y debería simplemente acatar las órdenes que le dieran y permanecer obediente si es que quería sobrevivir.

Lástima que él nunca fue el prototipo de soldado ideal que obedece las reglas sin chistar.

Para su sorpresa, los sujetos no respondieron ante su provocación con más de un simple **_"Pobre diablo"_** ,al parecer, para ellosno valía la pena desquitarse con alguien que podría amanecer muerto en cualquier momento a causa de las sustancias que le inyectaron en su cuerpo.

Mantuvo los dientes apretados, odiando el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para lograr cada paso. Su cuerpo seguía temblando mientras un sudor frio comenzaba a cubrir su piel poco a poco.

—No voy a morir —Dijo más para sí mismo que para los otros, pero los soldados se rieron de ello queriendo arrebatarle la esperanza que intentaba mantener.

No, él no iba a morir todavía.

—Tu celda, nueve.

Pero, con solo ver esos ojos que le observaban desde dentro de la celda, sintió que moría en ese mismo instante.

Allí, sentado con aparente comodidad en el suelo se encontraba aquel soldado sin identificar tan pulcro y perfecto como la primera vez que lo había visto. Su sola presencia pareció agravar el malestar ya que tosió peligrosamente como si quisiera expulsar algo desde dentro que nunca salió mientras sentía la pesada mirada del otro sobre sí.

El empujón fue repentino, los soldados abandonaron la poca piedad que le tenian y lo dejaron caer patéticamente al suelo sin ningún cargo de consciencia.

—¡Agh!

—Ya sabes, nueve —Habló uno de los escoltas— Sé un buen perro de experimentos y no te mueras. Aún.

Frunció el ceño enojado. Su cuerpo dolía, pero no fue impedimento para que se pusiera de pie con dificultad y fuera hacia los barrotes sujetándose de estos con fuerza para encarar a esos soldados.

—Ya... te dije que no voy a morir —Repitió atreviéndose a escupirle a uno de ellos que rápidamente golpeó los barrotes con su arma en advertencia. Pero Naruto no se apartó— ¡Prefiero hacerlo con mis propias manos antes de dejar que ustedes lo hagan!

—Déjalo, debe estar delirando por la fiebre —Fue lo comentó el soldado que se había mantenido en silencio todo el camino impidiendo que su compañero se desquitara con el sujeto de pruebas. Después de todo, tenian la estricta orden de no intervenir en los presos o de lo contrario los resultados de las pruebas podrían sufrir alteraciones.

El otro soldado solo le envió una mirada enojado antes de disparar al techo en un arranque de ira. Naruto estaba seguro, de que a ese soldado le hubiese gustado usar esa bala para atravesarle la garganta en lugar de desperdiciarla de esa manera.

Se mantuvo firmemente aferrado de las rejas mientras seguía con la mirada a esos soldados hasta que ya no los tuvo dentro de su campo de visión.

—Ah... —Exclamó adolorido permitiéndose caer al suelo y toser con dificultad como si el aire le faltara. Se sentía terriblemente enfermo a cada minuto que pasaba y se odiaba terriblemente por demostrarlo.

Con dificultad se intentó poner de pie nuevamente para caminar lejos de los barrotes haciendo irremediablemente contacto visual con la persona que también estaba dentro de esa celda.

—Tú... ¿estás bien? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba hacia el soldado quien solo arqueó una de sus cejas negras como si hubiese escuchado algo extraño. Se dejó caer a su lado afirmando la espalda en la pared mientras intentaba mantener una respiración estable.

—Mejor que tú —Respondió el soldado con la mirada fija en él dificultándole la tarea de recuperar la calma.

Sonrió amablemente al escucharlo— Me alegro, 'ttebayo.

El otro, quien parecía en perfecto estado apoyó su barbilla en una de sus manos blancas de una manera que Naruto creyó demasiado fascinante a pesar de la sencillez de la acción.

—¿Por qué alegrarse? Estas sufriendo —Le hizo notar el soldado con una voz tan neutral como su propia expresión.

Tenía razón, aún así, no deshizo la sonrisa en su rostro— ¡Claro que no! ¡Esto no es nada para mí, ttebayo! —Aseguró alzando un pulgar para corroborar sus palabras.

El soldado se quedó en silencio observándolo atentamente. Por un momento, Naruto creyó que el aire comenzaba a volverse pesado a su alrededor por lo que no pudo evitar toser nuevamente a causa de ello.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó después de toser dándose unos pequeños golpes en el pecho— Parece que vamos a compartir celda, ¿No es así? Soy Naruto Uzumaki —Apenas se presentó hizo el saludo militar por inercia, pero su mano tembló tanto que tuvo que bajarla casi de inmediato de su frente para que el otro no se percatara de ese detalle.

Pero ese sujeto lo estaba viendo todo de él.

—Te llamaron "Nueve" —Mencionó entonces el chico de ojos negros.

—Ah si —Suspiró— Ese es el número de mi placa, que no tengo idea de dónde demonios debe estar. Maldición —Se quejó haciendo un mohín disgustado— Entonces, ¿Tú nombre es? —Quiso saber curioso.

Los labios de esa persona parecieron moverse en cámara lenta en ese momento, la manera en la que estos formaron una ligera sonrisa altanera le hicieron tragar duro y echar lentamente el aire que acaba de inhalar al sentir que este era de pronto demasiado para sus pulmones.

—No necesitas saberlo.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pestañeó varias veces confundido— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

Esos ojos parecieron afilarse ante esa pregunta y la sonrisa en el rostro perfecto del otro se anchó un poco más como si se estuviera burlando de él.

—Hm.

—¡Hey! —Gritó enojado— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Intento ser amistoso 'ttebayo! ¡Somos compañeros de celda! —Lo señaló indignado pero el otro ni siquiera se inmutó por ello— ¡Estamos en la misma posición! ¡deberíamos apoyarnos!

El otro rodó los ojos con gracia — ¿Apoyarnos? —Cuestionó— ¿De qué servirá eso cuando la muerte venga por ti? —Preguntó acercándose lentamente.

Naruto sintió su garganta cerrarse cuando el rostro del soldado estuvo tan cerca suyo que pudo sentir su respiración chocando contra su piel.

Respiración helada, presencia abrumante, físico atrayente. Los detalles de su rostro eran difíciles de ignorar al igual que su existencia única. Naruto nunca había visto en ninguno de los lugares que había conocido en el pasado un atractivo similar al de ese sujeto, tan atrayente como un pecado.

—¿De qué servirá la amistad cuando tus pulmones dejen de funcionar y tu corazón se paralice lentamente? —Siguió. Naruto creyó estar alucinando, pero la mirada oscura de ese sujeto parecía estarle quitando el aliento poco a poco por lo que tuvo que llevarse una mano al cuello mientras respiraba agitado— Nada de eso importará cuando llegue el momento...

—Te equivocas —Interrumpió sosteniéndole la mirada con dificultad. Hizo amago de querer tomarlo de la ropa, pero el soldado se alejó rápidamente impidiéndolo— Aunque muera... siempre viviré en los recuerdos de las personas con las que forjé un lazo, y de no ser así, al menos moriré en compañía de un ser humano igual que yo —La expresión mediamente sorprendida del otro le hizo sonreír ahora él de manera altanera demostrando la seguridad en sus palabras— Nadie debe ni merece morir en soledad 'ttebayo.

El soldado se apartó aún más y él hizo lo mismo, recargándose en la pared contraria haciendo que ambos quedaran frente a frente con varios metros de distancia entre ellos. El aire entraba fácilmente a sus pulmones otra vez, pero su cuerpo se sentía terriblemente incómodo.

—Hm. No eres tan idiota como creí que eras.

—¡Agh! ¡Bastardo! —Alegó limpiándose el sudor de la frente— Sabes qué, ¡Retiro lo dicho, prefiero morir solo que junto a ti!

El otro simplemente negó con la cabeza y luego desvió la mirada por primera vez hacia otro lugar que no fuera él. Naruto quien estaba preparado para recibir algún otro insulto o burla cambió su expresión enojada a una preocupada al notar el semblante del otro.

—Si. Estar a mi lado en esas circunstancias no es algo que alguien quisiera.

A simple vista, la expresión de su compañero podría parecer la misma, pero, Naruto pudo reconocer un deje de tristeza en él que le sacudió el cuerpo. Quizás no debió haber dicho tal cosa.

—Eh, oye... —Lo llamó sin recibir una respuesta o mirada, pero sabía que el otro le estaba prestando atención, aunque luciera tan distraído— Igual... no me molestaría morir en esta celda contigo.

Inmediatamente desvió la mirada avergonzado cuando el otro volteó hacia él después de escuchar lo que dijo.

—¡AGH! ¡ESO SONÓ SUPER MAL! ¡¿VERDAD?!

Pasaron los segundos y no recibió respuestas. Sus ojos que había cerrado por la vergüenza fueron abriéndose lentamente buscando a su compañero de celda para saber por qué diablos no respondía.

Se paralizó sin saber si era a causa de algún efecto secundario de las drogas en su cuerpo o por culpa de esa pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del soldado que lo veía con gracia contenida.

Los labios de este se movieron y él nuevamente sintió que perdía el aliento.

—Sí, eres un idiota después de todo.

Sintió que su sola presencia podría matarlo. 

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. 2

**_"No voy a morir"_** Las palabras que había pronunciado con tanta seguridad, le sabían a mentira en ese momento.

Tendido en el suelo tratando de regularizar su difícil respiración. Las drogas que habían inyectado en su cuerpo eran impresionantes y, al mismo tiempo, terriblemente letales que no podía evitar preguntarse cuantas habrían sido las personas que habían perecido por culpa de ellas.

Solo tomó un par de horas para que su salud comenzara a verse afectada. Sus pulmones se sentían repentinamente llenos por lo que el aire entraba de manera dolorosa haciendo que un sonido silbante se escuchara, como si estuviera padeciendo de neumonía.

La mano que mantenía presionada sobre su pecho, como si con ello intentara disminuir el dolor en la zona, comenzaba a temblarle al igual que su cuerpo pegajoso producto del sudor frío que cubría su piel.

Los guardias le habían dicho que no se muriera, con ese tono de voz despectivo y sarcástico que delataban las verdaderas intenciones tras esas palabras. Sin embargo, él había asegurado que no lo haría.

Él de verdad quería creer que no lo haría.

Los párpados que mantenía firmemente apretados esperando que la tranquilidad del sueño se llevara su cuerpo cansado se abrieron al escuchar un quejido lastimero a lo lejos.

Cierto, él no era el único prisionero.

Tampoco era el único en esa celda.

Pese a la poca luz del lugar, pudo verlo perfectamente. Ahí, sentado tranquilamente con la espalda recargada en la pared, tan perfecto y ajeno a toda calamidad existente.

Quizás, si moriría después de todo, pero no a causa de las drogas que enferman su cuerpo, sino que por culpa de esa presencia sublime que parece portar sus propios males igual de peligrosos que esos ojos negros que le observaban intensamente en medio de la oscuridad mientras esos dedos blancos parecían juguetear con un objeto metálico, como si quisiera intimidarlo con un arma.

Naruto apreció como una ligera sonrisa se formó en el rostro del soldado cuando notó que tenía su atención puesta sobre el objeto.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron un poco más de lo normal.

**"Uchiha Sasuke"**

El nombre grabado en la placa que el soldado le dejó ver despreocupadamente pareció grabarse a fuerza en su cabeza por lo que llevó su mano libre a la zona en respuesta a la punzada fuerte que sintió en la zona.

—¿Sigues despierto?

—Tus quejidos no me dejan dormir.

—Lo siento 'ttebayo... —Se disculpó medianamente avergonzado— ¿Es tu nombre? —Preguntó, mientras hacia el intento por reincorporarse.

—Digamos que sí.

Su pecho subiendo y bajando agitado. Estar sentado le hacía sentir peor.

—Je, entonces es un sí 'ttebayo —Sonrió y Sasuke guardó la placa en uno de los muchos bolsillos de su limpio uniforme, a diferencia del suyo lleno de agujeros provocados por las balas que habían rozado la tela en combate— Sas-

—Por lo general... —Interrumpió— La gente que está agonizando no es tan habladora. Tal vez un poco ruidosa, pero no es algo que se pueda evitar.

—¿De qué hablas? —Cuestionó sintiéndose momentáneamente perdido.

Como si fuera una respuesta, la pesada mirada de Sasuke recayó nuevamente en él y casi al instante tosió exageradamente como si se estuviera ahogando.

Apoyó ambas manos en el suelo evitando caer por el esfuerzo y siguió tosiendo peligrosamente. Su cuerpo parecía querer expulsar algo retenido durante varios segundos en vano.

Su rostro sintiéndose caliente y su pecho apretado por el esfuerzo...

Ah, Naruto captó la indirecta.

—T.... te.... equivocas —Tosió nuevamente, pero eso no importaba. Como pudo buscó reincorporarse sin importarle que sus pulmones siguieran emitiendo ese sonido silbante por el esfuerzo que le provocaba respirar— Ya te lo dije... yo no voy a morir 'ttebayo.

El semblante imperturbable de Sasuke mostró una pizca de curiosidad imperceptible.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto —Respondió sin chistar— Yo nunca me retracto de mis palabras, Sasuke.

Los ojos negros y aparentemente siempre inexpresivos del otro se abrieron aún más por la sorpresa durante una fracción de segundo.

Iba a añadir algo más, pero las palabras se perdieron en algún lugar de su boca quedándose olvidadas al ver como el Uchiha se levantaba de pronto.

El paso lento y prepotente haciendo eco en los rincones de la espaciosa celda vacía que compartían le hacía tener los pelos de punta. Seguro, en línea recta, Sasuke caminaba hacia él haciéndole sentir como una presa insignificante.

Tosió nuevamente y su respiración comenzó a volverse irregular con cada paso que daba el Uchiha, el cual se detuvo a escasos centímetros suyo. Tosió más fuerte y sus brazos temblaron, de pronto se sentía más enfermo que antes.

Alzó la mirada hacia Sasuke que le observaba desde arriba, de pie y quizás fue su imaginación, pero podría jurar que en algún momento pudo ver en esa expresión serena una mueca de felicidad, como si verlo tan enfermo le hiciera feliz.

Como si ver a alguien al borde de la muerte le satisficiera.

Sasuke se agachó y sus pulmones al instante parecieron apretarse por que no dejaban de sonar con cada bocanada de aire que entraba en ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Sasuke. Su voz ronca parecía provenir de todas direcciones porque no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Intentando recuperar la respiración le mantuvo la mirada, pero esa simple acción parecía enfermarlo aún más. Esos ojos oscuros, negros como el abismo que ha de existir después de la muerte, le hacían sentir sin energías.

Era una estupidez, algo irreal y poco probable, pero parecía que Sasuke le estaba arrebatando en cada segundo que permanecía cerca de él la poca energía que mantenía funcionando su cuerpo.

El quejido que había escuchado de celdas más lejanas volvió a escucharse, más débil que antes. Sasuke y él sin embargo no detuvieron el contacto visual que tenían.

—¿Aun estas seguro que no morirás? Naruto.

El soldado de aspecto impecable sonrió levemente, casi de manera imperceptible mientras esperaba una respuesta que le estaba costando pronunciar. Su garganta cerrada le imposibilitaba emitir cualquier sonido de su boca en esos momentos.

Volvió a toser sintiendo que en cada segundo que pasaba sus parpados se cerraban por más tiempo mientras su cabeza dejaba de pensar con claridad.

Si... cualquiera sabría cuál era la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta.

Pero él, nunca había sido la clase de persona que respondía como todos los demás.

Estiró la mano de sorpresa, pero aun así no pudo sujetar a Sasuke del uniforme como lo tenía planeado, ya que el Uchiha pareció prever sus intenciones a tiempo.

—Lo... lo estoy, Sasuke... —Respondió con la voz rasposa y de manera casi inentendible por lo que se aclaró la garganta— Lo estoy, Sasuke ¡YO NO MORIRÉ AÚN 'TTEBAYO! —Repitió en medio de un grito que fácilmente pudo haberse escuchado hasta el final de aquel lugar lleno de celdas. 

Los ojos negros del otro se le quedaron viendo incrédulos por unos segundos mientras él no dejaba de intentar recuperar la respiración.

En silencio, Sasuke se volvió a levantar, pero esta vez para apartarse.

—Ugh... —Respiró de alivio cuando de pronto sus pulmones volvían a recibir aire e impresionado por ello se llevó una mano al pecho dándose unos golpes en la zona— ¿Qué dia-

—¡Hey! ¡¿Naruto?! ¡NARUTO!

—¡Kiba! —Gritó al reconocer la voz que a lo lejos lo llamaba. Tropezando se acercó hacia los barrotes intentando ver a su camarada que a juzgar por los sonidos del metal siendo golpeados parecía recién haber recobrado la consciencia— ¡KIBA, KIBA!

—¡NARUTO! ¡MIERDA! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!

No podía verlo claramente debido a la poca luz en el lugar, pero a juzgar por lo agitado que se escuchaba la voz de su compañero podía deducir que estaba luchando por intentar huir de la celda que parecía estar cerca a la suya. La cantidad de eco que tenía el lugar le imposibilitaba saber con exactitud de donde provenía la voz de su amigo.

—¡Unos putos sujetos en trajes me llevaron a un laboratorio en la mañana y ahora que despierto ya es de noche! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

—¡Kiba, agh! —Entendía la desesperación y confusión de su amigo, de hecho, de no ser porque su cuerpo de repente se paralizaba habría estado haciendo prácticamente lo mismo que este— ¡¿Te inyectaron algo?! ¡¿Cómo te sientes?!

Su compañero desesperado empezó a golpear los barrotes con más fuerza haciendo que el sonido chirriante de estos se escuchara por todo el lugar.

—¡MIERDA, MIERDA! ¡NO SÉ, NO SÉ! ¡NO RECUERDO NADA! —Respondió Kiba volteando hacia todos los lados buscando también a Naruto en medio de la oscuridad— ¡¿Puedes ver algo?!¡¿O solo yo parece estar metido en una puta caja sin luz?!

—¡No, yo también estoy a oscuras! ¡Solo puedo ver la pared frente de mí!

—¡DEMONIOS!

El escándalo que estaban armando ambos pareció despertar de alguna forma a los demás soldados que no habían hecho ningún sonido o movimiento que delataran que estaban allí también por lo que de pronto el lugar se llenó de gritos angustiados y confundidos en diversos idiomas.

Las voces en su cabeza comenzaron a marearlo por lo que sin querer comenzó a apartarse de los barrotes buscando afirmarse de alguna pared.

—¡Naruto! ¡Hey! —Insistió Kiba en escucharlo cuando dejó de escucharlo.

El mencionado se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza intentando soportar el repentino mareo que le hacía sentir vértigo de vez en cuando.

—E-estoy aquí, ttebayo —Dijo en un tono medianamente alto por lo que creyó que Kiba no pudo oírlo en medio de los demás gritos que inundaban el lugar, pero para su sorpresa escuchó claramente como en la pared que estaba afirmado unos pequeños golpes seguían el ritmo de una canción que le gustaba — ¿Kiba?

—Te escucho... joder... te escucho —Respondió su compañero desde el otro lado de la pared.

Naruto dejó caer la espalda en los duros ladrillos de la pared— Kiba... —Intentó decir algo, pero inmediatamente tosió impidiéndolo.

—Mierda... ¿Qué sucede? ¡Naruto!

—Yo... —Intentó articular— Esos sujetos me inyectaron drogas que... —Sonrió al reparar en Sasuke que observaba hacia los barrotes como si pudiera ver todo en medio de la oscuridad. Su perfil atractivo le hizo sentir las mejillas calientes al igual que sus orejas ¿O quizás era por la fiebre? — Je, parece que me están matando...

—¡JODER! —Kiba golpeó la pared con enojo. Un golpe lo suficientemente duro como para saber que le había lastimado los nudillos— ¿Qué ves? ¿Qué sientes? ¡Dilo! ¡Ahora que sé que estas aquí también no te calles, joder!

Sasuke volteó unos segundos hacia él haciéndole estremecer.

—Veo... —Empezó a decir— A un cabrón demasiado tranquilo 'ttebayo —Respondió manteniéndole la mirada a su compañero de celda cuyos ojos parecieron brillar ante su provocación.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Naruto admiró como Sasuke alzó el dedo índice de su mano derecha y siguió el camino de este antes de terminar en esos labios delgados. El lugar estaba lleno de ruidos provenientes de todos lados, voces, gritos, golpes, el sonido chirriante de los barrotes siendo forzados a abrirse sin éxito, pero Naruto pudo escuchar claramente el **_"Shhh"_** de Sasuke que sobresalió entre todo el bullicio.

Pasó saliva pesadamente. No sabía cómo interpretar aquello.

—Hablo de mi compañero de celda —Respondió de todas formas notando que Sasuke parecía ligeramente satisfecho con su respuesta.

—¿Compañero de celda? ¿Tienes un compañero de celda?

—Si...

—¿Y cómo es? ¿Por qué no lo escucho? ¡Hey!

Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza ante esa interrogante seguido de un sutil encogimiento de hombros.

—Es porque es un bastardo —Respondió Naruto como ido. La presencia de Sasuke parecía más imponente de un momento a otro.

El quejido de la misma persona de antes se volvió a escuchar, con mucha más desesperación que en el comienzo, pero aun así no lograba entender qué decía en medio de sus suplicas.

—¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! ¡Hey, amigo! ¡¿Estas bien?!

Los soldados atrapados comenzaron a gritar ahora hacia el soldado agonizante que de pronto comenzaba a gritar más fuerte que antes pidiendo ayuda.

Entonces, ocurrió algo extraño...

Sasuke se levantó en medio de los gritos que le hacían sentir mareado y de un momento a otro la poca luz que entraba por algún lugar disminuyó al punto en que todo quedó completamente a oscuras escandalizando a todos los soldados.

Las voces pidiendo auxilio, los murmullos de oraciones sonando de fondo. Parecía como si la muerte estuviera rondando en aquel lugar en ese preciso momento.

Las voces desesperadas comenzaron a disminuir el volumen conforme pasaban los segundos hasta que solo se podía escuchar los lamentos de aquel soldado que se había estado quejando desde el comienzo. Los quejidos dolorosos se transformaron en unos imposibles de seguir oyendo. Estaba seguro que no era la única persona cubriendo sus oídos para evitar seguir escuchando la agonía de aquella persona.

Gritos que hacían eco, recordándoles a todos la situación en la que se encontraban.

Gritos que le hacían ser conscientes, de que en cualquier momento ellos compartirían la misma suerte que su emisor.

Una lenta e inevitablemente dolorosa muerte les estaba esperando a cada uno de ellos.

Los gritos siguieron por un par de minutos hasta que de pronto se escuchó el más fuerte de todos y luego nada. Todo se quedó mágicamente en silencio descolocándolo, pero nadie fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno por varios minutos más.

Silencio en medio de una oscuridad desesperante en la que puedes sentir tus extremidades moviéndose, pero no sabes en donde se encuentran.

Pasaban los minutos, la tranquilidad en el ambiente le hacían sentir inseguro. Su palpitar golpeaba desesperado contra su pecho escuchándose incluso en sus oídos.

Entonces se rompió el silencio.

—¡AHHH!

Un soldado gritó, al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad pasaba y volvía la poca luz que estaba en un comienzo acompañándolos durante esa larga noche que nunca había vivido antes.

—¡ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡PUEDO VERLO!

—¡MIERDA!

La oscuridad desvaneciéndose y la luz entrando poco a poco para iluminar la escena de un cuerpo tendido en el suelo sin vida. La muerte parecía ya haber abandonado el lugar.

Los parpados que había cerrado en algún momento se abrieron exasperados y entonces pudo verlo.

El soldado impecable que caminaba desde los barrotes de la celda hacia la pared en donde no hace mucho estaba apoyado. Lucía diferente.

La piel blanca parecía brillar más que la propia luz del lugar al igual que el aura que recorría todo ese ser sublime. Sasuke se veía mucho más hermoso en esos momentos.

—Naruto... —Escuchó que le hablaba Kiba pero no entendía ninguna palabra que este decía. Sus pensamientos estaban completamente puestos en el sujeto delante de él.

Sasuke volvió a sonreírle a su manera, una acción que solo el Uchiha podía volver un espectáculo maravilloso. La mano de este volvió a alzarse.

—¡Está muerto!

Su respiración se dificultó de pronto.

—¡La muerte vino por él!

Uchiha Sasuke, el soldado que no encaja en aquel paisaje deprimente, se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios nuevamente y Naruto sintió que perdía la noción de sí mismo.

_**Shhh...** _


	3. 3

Anoche soñó, con el capitán del pelotón aliado que lo acompañó en una guerra hace tiempo. Un sujeto joven como él y con una personalidad difícil de manejar...

Al principio se odiaban, pero después de haberse salvado el pellejo mutuamente en el campo de batalla terminaron por entenderse.

Todas las escenas que había vivido al lado de ese sujeto habían vuelto a su cabeza en ese sueño, pero a pesar de ello, no podía recordar el aspecto de ese soldado, mucho menos su nombre. Después de todo, aquel tuvo que volver con su pelotón a defender el frente Norte mientras Naruto volvía a su posición en el Sur.

Fue uno de esos sueños en los que estas consciente de que todo eso que observas no es real, pero a él le hubiese gustado creer que en verdad estaba allí.

—Hey, Naruto ¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron los demás? —La voz de Kiba proveniente de la celda del lado lo sacó de su ensimismo haciéndole desviar su mirada del compañero con el que compartía espacio. Aquel que había estado observando atentamente desde que había despertado— Chouji murió anoche, dicen que se los llevó la muerte en persona.

Un suspiro lastimero salió de sus labios cansados. Chouji había sido uno de los últimos soldados en incorporarse a esa extraña cárcel— ¿Otro caído más? Esas malditas agujas que nos inyectan todos los días nos están matando 'ttebayo, ¡La muerte son ellos! —Gritó enojado viendo a los guardias que los habían encerrado.

Los mismos infelices que los llevaban como conejillos de indias a los laboratorios una vez al día para realizarles pruebas con sustancias que luego usarían en batalla.

—Parece que deliramos, pero más de alguno afirma haberlo visto...—Apenas Kiba siguió con el tema, la presencia de su compañero de celda pareció pesar haciéndole volver su atención a este— Un soldado de nuestra edad, tan atractivo como el pecado. Algo irreal.

La sonrisa de lado que le dedicó Sasuke en ese momento le heló la sangre inexplicablemente.

— ¿Tú lo has visto? —Preguntó Naruto al soldado. Aquel tipo que le cortaba el aliento con solo una mirada y que desaparecía misteriosamente de vez en cuando por las noches para, según Naruto, ser llevado al laboratorio en donde le inyectaban las mismas sustancias que a él, pero que por alguna razón ninguna parecía surtir efecto.

— ¿No crees que ya debes dejar de creer en historias de fantasmas? —Respondió él. Naruto jamás admitiría que tenía razón porque sentía cierta rivalidad con este desde que lo conoció— Tarado.

— ¡Agh, bastardo!

— ¿Naruto? —Oyó a Kiba cuestionarle.

Pero su pelea verbal con Sasuke continúo dejando en segundo lugar las preguntas del otro soldado que parecían murmullos incomprensibles. Algo que siempre sucedía cuando hablaba con Uchiha.

El _"¿Con quién hablas?"_ nunca llegaba a sus oídos, la voz ronca y atrayente de Sasuke lo impedía.

Y es que, la sola existencia de Sasuke parecía reducir todo lo demás en algo insignificante. Algo que simplemente no podría compararse jamás con él.

Soltó un suspiro cuando sintió un tirón en su pecho seguido de un dolor al que ya se había acostumbrado.

Con el pasar de los días, las drogas que le inyectaban día a día habían dejado de enfermarlo o al menos eso era lo que quería creer. La fiebre había desaparecido al igual que los sudores fríos de su cuerpo que le provocaban espasmos involuntarios, pero la dificultad al respirar seguía allí, tan peligrosa como las punzadas constantes en el pecho y la pérdida de consciencia que experimentaba de vez en cuando dado a la falta de alimento y el cansancio que traía su cuerpo enfermo y devastado.

Aun así, por más enfermo que estuviera, podía ver y oír claramente al soldado de aspecto maravilloso delante de él. Tan limpio y perfecto como solo parecía que él podría serlo.

El contorno de su rostro perfectamente pulido en una simetría que parecía haber sido previamente calculada...

Naruto terminó perdiéndose, como cada día, en el rostro atractivo de Sasuke sin querer.

Le echaba la culpa al hecho de que aparte de una enorme pared de concreto y los barrotes de su celda, no tenía nada más con qué distraerse y por eso irremediablemente terminaba observando a su compañero de celda más de lo que debería, no porque efectivamente este le parecía atractivo.

Mentira.

Siempre empezaba a mirar por la barbilla, pequeña y afilada, para luego lenta y discretamente subir la vista hacia los labios delgados que mantenían una postura firme en línea recta ocultando esos dientes blancos y derechos que había visto en un par de ocasiones cuando Sasuke le había sonreído socarronamente en respuesta a una de las tantas peleas idiotas que provocaban el encierro y su estado de constante delirio.

Siguió observando, siempre con cuidado de ser descubierto, la nariz respingada era un perfecto puente que le gustaba cruzar con la mirada antes de llegar a la zona más atrayente de todas en ese perfecto rostro.

Oscuros, misteriosos, profundos... tenía muchos adjetivos para describirlos, pero todos ellos eran demasiado ambiguos e inexactos para él. Simplemente, Naruto jamás podría encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir todo lo que le hacían sentir aquellos ojos que parecían albergar los misterios más profundos de la tierra.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto miras, idiota?

Tragó duro al ser descubierto. Sasuke, quien había estado observando los barrotes con atención momentos atrás, se volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada demostrando que era consciente de que lo había estado observando por largos minutos con detenimiento.

Iba a responder con cualquier cosa, una excusa o un insulto, pero nada pudo salir de su boca al no tener el ingenio suficiente para ocurrírsele algo acorde a la situación, así que solo desvió la mirada incómodo mientras comenzaba a sentir que sus mejillas se calentaban, lo cual esperaba que fuera por una fiebre recién incubada y no por la vergüenza.

—Hmp.

Frunció el ceño. Sentía a su compañero claramente burlarse de él por lo que se volteó nuevamente a verlo enojado.

—No te creas tanto, 'ttebayo.

—¿Creerme qué? Eres tú el que me ha estado mirando todos estos días fijamente.

—¡Alucinas! —Gritó a la defensiva.

Sasuke torció una sonrisa— No diría que soy yo el que alucina.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Cuestionó entendiendo de inmediato a qué se refería el otro con ello— Todos en este maldito lugar nos estamos volviendo locos. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Kiba... —Sin saber por qué bajó un poco la voz, como si temiera que sus palabras fueran a ir en su contra— Diciendo que la muerte está entre nosotros, una jodida mierda...

Apenas terminó de decir aquello sintió atorarse con su propia saliva haciéndole toser peligrosamente. Sus ojos se aguaron rápidamente y su pecho comenzó a sonar ante cada espasmo provocado por la tos por varios minutos.

Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Entonces no crees en eso?

—¡Ku-h! ¡Ah! —Respiró agitado e intentó recuperar la respiración cuando por fin el aire empezó a entrar a sus pulmones correctamente, justo cuando Sasuke le había hecho esa pregunta. Casi pareció no haber sido una simple coincidencia— Ah... No —Respondió a duras penas dándose unos pequeños golpes en el pecho que le hicieron jadear adolorido— Yo... hace mucho tiempo dejé de creer en todo eso ttebayo.

Entonces Sasuke ladeó una sonrisa y al instante el malestar cesó por completo.

—Sí —Mencionó Sasuke, lo cual no pudo identificar si era una afirmación o una simple exclamación. La mirada de este nuevamente fue a dar hacia los barrotes, como si pudiera ver algo a través de ellos— De todas formas, sin importar en lo que creas, nada de eso importará.

Honestamente, aquellas palabras pesaron en su cabeza. Naruto tuvo que refregarse sus ojos al creer a ver visto un ligero resplandor carmesí en los del contrario.

**_"¿Porque suena...como si supieras exactamente lo que se siente morir...?"_ **

Había sido una pregunta involuntaria, algo que solo debía quedarse en su cabeza, pero Sasuke pareció escucharla de alguna forma que no entendía, pues volvió su atención a él para luego, en una acción que le resultó de lo más atrayente mover sus labios articulando unas palabras silenciosas de las cuales no necesitó sonido para entender el mensaje.

**_"Aún falta para que tú lo sepas también"._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Él no era un creyente, como se lo había dicho a Sasuke.

—¡Ah! ¡AH!

Había dejado de serlo la primera vez que le quitó la vida a alguien.

A pesar de los años, seguía recordando ese momento como si solo hubiese ocurrido algunos días atrás.

Es que era imposible olvidarlo.

Sus manos temblando al igual que sus pupilas completamente dilatadas; Sus lágrimas mezclándose con la sangre de sus manos; el cuerpo sin vida de un soldado enemigo.

Él no había querido disparar en esa ocasión.

—Sin dudas, un buen sujeto de experimento.

Pero la situación lo había obligado a hacerlo.

Tendido, temblando, con una paranoia furiosa, tratando de mantener su cordura mientras el enemigo lo acorrala sin escapatoria.

Le había dicho que se rendía.

Le había dicho que no era la forma.

Le había dicho que no quería morir.

 ** _"Dios..."_ **Había exclamado mirando al techo de la casa en ruinas que había sido testigo de su desesperación.

—Tiene un excelente aguante, sin dudas ¿Deberíamos premiarlo?

—No, ya sabes lo que dicen, mientras más arriba, peor es la caída y no quiero perderme ese espectáculo.

 _ **"Dios... sé que estas arriba"** Recordó_ haber dicho, con los puños apretados y la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

_**"... Sé que estas arriba"** _

—¡AHHH!

_**"Pero te necesitaba aquí abajo"** _

Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar por la falta de oxígeno, el soldado que presionaba su cuerpo con insistencia hundiéndolo en el tanque de agua salada lo jaló hacia arriba dejándole respirar por fin. Instintivamente intentó recuperar la mayor cantidad de aire pensando en que volverían a sumergirlo como lo habían estado haciendo durante aproximadamente una hora, pero al parecer, los médicos estaban más que conformes con lo que habían estado observando como si fuera un maldito espectáculo de circo.

—Te dije que te daríamos un buen baño si salías vivo de la sustancia A, ¿No?

En respuesta vomitó agua salada al suelo, pues era todo lo que tenía en su estómago.

—So-son... unos malditos... —Se limpió la comisura de los labios e intentó levantarse a duras penas. Su cerebro parecía estar luchando por no apagarse, pues cada vez que parpadeaba parecía que se iba a algún lugar oscuro del cual no quería saber su procedencia.

El doctor que había estado apuntando todo en su libreta soltó una carcajada antes de acercarse desafiante a él para escupirle en la cara — Conoce tu lugar, pequeña mierda.

Al instante, el puño cerrado y certero de Naruto se estampó contra su rostro con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban haciendo gritar de dolor al sujeto haciendo que los guardias del lugar se movilizaran para darle una paliza en reprimenda.

No le importaba.

Su cuerpo ya estaba lo suficientemente adolorido como para siquiera sentir más dolor aún.

Lo arrastraron lejos después de eso. Su pierna derecha era imposible de reaccionar luego del golpe que le propinó uno de los fierros que portaban los soldados.

—Agh...

—Muérete de una vez, nueve —Le aconsejó uno de los soldados, precisamente el que lo empujó dentro de la celda haciéndolo caer al suelo— No importa lo resistente que seas, de todas formas, vas a morir tarde o temprano como un sucio y solitario soldado al que el mundo le importa una mierda.

Afirmó la cabeza en el cemento duro y frio del suelo mientras escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de Kiba que parecía ser el siguiente.

—¡NARUTO! —Escuchó a su amigo gritar, pero no pudo responder a su llamado.

Su cabeza simplemente daba vueltas de un lado a otro. Sus ojos hinchados por los golpes no lograban enfocar nada a su alrededor.

Si, quizás era un idiota por resistirse después de todo.

¿Valía la pena tanto dolor?

No, estaba seguro que no.

—¿Duele?

La voz de Sasuke le hizo abrir los ojos que había cerrado y por alguna razón, pudo verlo caminar claramente hacia él. Sonrió tristemente en respuesta al tiempo que escuchaba como este se acomodaba a su lado.

—Como los mil demonios....

—Hmp.

—No te burles 'ttebayo —Alegó.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo hago?

—Solo lo sé, bastardo.

Era increíble cómo podía pasar del cansancio extremo a una tranquilidad saludable cuando Sasuke estaba a su alrededor.

Su compañero de celda estaba junto a él.

Volvió a pestañear con cansancio, sus párpados tardaban mucho en abrirse cada vez que los cerraba. Cualquier persona en su lugar, simplemente habría sucumbido ante el cansancio, pero él no quería hacerlo.

No quería dejar de admirar a aquella persona que lo observaba con calma provocándole una extraña tranquilidad a su vida.

Aquella persona de la cual no conocía su calor corporal pero que de todas formas podía sentir a su lado provocándole un extraño escalofrio en el cuerpo.

Incluso el aura de Sasuke era fría.

Pero no por eso menos reconfortante para él.

—¿Cómo... estas tú?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos hacia él suavemente— Mejor que tú.

Se rió sin poder evitarlo y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho de inmediato. Sus costillas dolían por los golpes.

—Tu sí que eres resistente, 'ttebayo.

El Uchiha tenía una respuesta adecuada para ese comentario, pero prefirió callársela.

—¿Quieres morir? —Preguntó entonces Sasuke acercando su mano a los cabellos de Naruto queriendo quitárselos del rostro con una inseguridad que el Uzumaki nunca había visto en él.

—No —Respondió con sinceridad haciendo que Sasuke detuviera el camino de su mano a escasos centímetros de él— Aún no...

—¿Por qué? Estas sufriendo.

—Porque... —Ladeó una sonrisa al no saber qué responder. Sin dudas, era un idiota obstinado que se negaba a renunciar a sus propias palabras pese la situación que fuera— No sé... —La mano que Sasuke mantuvo en el aire se hizo hacia atrás sin haberlo tocado siquiera como parecía que el otro quería hacerlo— Quizás... aún hay cosas... que quiero hablar contigo...

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas —Repitió Naruto— Lo que sea...

Sasuke no supo cómo tomar esas palabras y sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal lo delataron, enmudeciendo en un instante.

—Je, parece que si estoy delirando después de todo —Siguió hablando Naruto ante el silencio del otro— Pienso que tú siempre estarás conmigo en esta celda 'ttebayo.

El Uchiha se tensó, algo que extrañamente Naruto sintió porque intentó tocarlo débilmente con la mano, pero como era de esperarse Sasuke se apartó, solo unos centímetros sabiendo que no era capaz de hacer más esfuerzo que ese.

—¿Sonó muy extraño?

—Totalmente.

—Diablos...

—Pero —Interrumpió Sasuke. Naruto pudo apreciar como los ojos de este se volvían más brillantes de alguna forma— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—Eso sí que sonó mal 'ttebayo —Se quejó el Uzumaki haciendo un mohín para luego desviar la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera el Uchiha— Si... creo que seríamos buenos amigos... o al menos, cercanos... aunque sea por un poco tiempo más, yo....

—Cállate —Ordenó Sasuke, pero Naruto no era precisamente los que hacían caso, de lo contrario no estaría en esa situación.

—Yo quiero estar más tiempo contigo, Sasuke.

—Solo dices eso porque no quieres morir aún.

—Quizás... puedes tomarlo como quieras 'ttebayo.

La noche había caído desde hace rato y lo que fuera que a Sasuke le llamaba la atención detrás de los barrotes volvía a ser interesante para este.

Volvió a hacer un intento por tocarlo, pero Sasuke se levantó impidiéndoselo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia los barrotes.

—¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó sintiendo que a medida que el soldado más se alejaba, su salud comenzaba a empeorar nuevamente y los malestares anteriores volvían.

Sus párpados pesaban y sus pestañeos volvían a ser largos.

La oscuridad parecía más densa que antes y su cerebro comenzó a mandar señales de desmayo rápidamente.

Aun así, lo veía claramente. La espalda esbelta de aquel ser que lo acompañaba en su agonía.

Los barrotes abriéndose sin ruido.

Ningún sonido de pisadas.

Todo era silencio otra vez.

Una atmosfera pesada pero tranquila, en donde lo único que era capaz de romperlo era el que Naruto sentía ser el causante de esta.

—Por tiempo —Escuchó decir a Sasuke desde algún lugar.

Y se desmayó de golpe. 


	4. 4

Él creía que no volvería a despertar.

Su cuerpo ya no pesaba ni dolía.

Todo el sufrimiento parecía haberle abandonado para por fin permitirle descansar de una vez.

Su cabeza estaba en blanco; se siente tan bien para él.

Un calor indescriptible y agradable le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza haciéndole sonreír en sueños.

¿Realmente solo estaba durmiendo?

O acaso...

¿Ese era el sueño eterno que trae la muerte consigo? Fuera lo que fuera, era agradable.

Muerte espontanea, por enfermedad, por causas naturales, por efectos secundario de las drogas inyectadas por un grupo de médicos enfermos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que usar inocentes vidas humanas como conejillos de indias para sus horrorosas pruebas biológicas, que seguramente luego usarían en alguna guerra. Cualquiera fuera la causa que le dieran en su acta de defunción (si es que esos bastardos al menos tendrían la decencia de hacerla) quedaría corta y superficial para el todo el sufrimiento que experimentó hasta el final de sus días.

Pero, a decir verdad, ¿A quién le importaba el proceso? A nadie. El resultado final siempre pesaba más que el desarrollo de este. Siempre es así.

A nadie a final de cuentas, le importaría saber quién era él, qué cosas hizo en su vida, sus sueños y esperanzas, y qué fue lo que sintió antes de morir. A nadie.

Porque después de todo, estaba solo.

 _"_ _No importa lo resistente que seas, de todas formas, vas a morir tarde o temprano como un sucio y solitario soldado al que el mundo le importa una mierda"._ Parece que al final de cuentas, ese guardia había tenido razón.

**"Aún falta para que tú lo sepas también".**

En medio de un sueño blanco la voz de Sasuke retumbó como eco en su cabeza. Aquel mensaje que el otro jamás había pronunciado lo pudo oír como si de un recuerdo se tratara.

Y sintió los dedos de sus manos moverse al igual que el de sus pies.

El calor desconocido en su cuerpo comenzaba a ser más fuerte que antes haciendo que sus articulaciones se contrajeran, despertando.

Muerte espontanea, por enfermedad, por causas naturales, por efectos secundario de las drogas inyectadas por un grupo de médicos enfermos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que usar inocentes vidas humanas como conejillos de indias para sus horrorosas pruebas biológicas...

_No._

Sus párpados pesados comenzaron a abrirse permitiendo ver a aquel que se encontraba cerca de él. Tan cerca de él que todos los músculos de su cuerpo volvieron a paralizarse.

— ¿Fue un buen sueño? —Preguntó él. Con su voz majestuosa que pareció despertarle los sentidos, mientras el aire caliente que salió de la boca de aquel le acariciaba los labios ante el escaso espacio entre ambos rostros.

_La primera vez que lo vio, sintió que moría en ese mismo instante..._

Los ojos oscuros le observaban sin perder detalle de sus movimientos y a la vez como queriendo descifrar todos los secretos que guardaba su alma.

_Si, sin duda aquellos ojos serían los responsables de su muerte._

—Sasuke... —Logró articular, pestañeando confundido varias veces. Sasuke al verlo más despierto se apartó sentándose como siempre a su lado en aquella celda — ¿Qué está...?

—Nada —Respondió el otro, interrumpiéndolo— Solo estaba comprobando algo.

Naruto se masajeó las sienes aun sin despertar del todo. Los barrotes delante de él parecieron traerle de nuevo todo el dolor a su cuerpo pues no tardó en toser y jadear adolorido por el esfuerzo que esto conllevaba.

—Agh... mierda.

—No pareces muy feliz de estar vivo —Comentó Sasuke al verlo apretar su pecho con tanta fuerza.

Naruto negó de inmediato— No... la verdad, no sé cómo diablos sentirme 'ttebayo —Explicó afirmándose adolorido a la pared golpeando en ella queriendo llamar la atención de Kiba que siempre respondía cuando hacia eso— Por un momento, creí que lo estaba, pero... ya veo que no, ¡Da igual 'ttebayo! — Dijo recordando el confort de su sueño mientras seguía tocando la pared en busca de alguien que parecía no querer responder.

Sasuke, quien no dejaba de observarlo como siempre lo hacía desvió la mirada hacia los barrotes de su celda.

—Perdón.

—¿Eh? —Naruto detuvo el insistente golpeo en los ladrillos de la pared para poner su atención en el Uchiha— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¡No has hecho nada, Sasuke 'ttebayo! No entiendo a qué viene el caso, ¡¿O acaso estabas sobre mi porque ibas a matarme?! ¡Agh bastardo! —Sonrió soltando eso como broma, pero su sonrisa se deshizo cuando notó la manera peculiar en que Sasuke parecía observarlo nuevamente.

—Tal vez debí hacerlo.

Tragó saliva nervioso— ¡Agh, no seas así!

Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza y Naruto interpretó aquello como que era una broma nada más, por lo que optó por ignorar aquello y seguir con la tarea de llamar a Kiba sin resultado.

—¡Kiba, hey, Kiba!

Cada vez que pronunciaba ese nombre Sasuke parecía aún más perdido y ausente que antes. Naruto no tardó en darse cuenta de ello.

—¡KIBA! —Gritó desesperándose.

El aire de pronto se volvió más pesado dificultándole la respiración.

Sasuke lo observó sin expresión unos momentos nuevamente.

—Kiba... —Murmuró entonces.

_Él creía que no volvería a despertar._

Sasuke torció una leve sonrisa una fracción de segundo que le congeló el cuerpo.

 _Pero, el que no despertaría era Kiba_ _en su lugar._

.

.

.

Había comenzado a pensar que Sasuke no coincidía con el paisaje a su alrededor. Su aspecto sublime e impecable le hacía parecer un personaje pintado en un cuadro erróneo.

Un cuadro pintado por las manos temblorosas de un artista que le teme a la muerte.

—Ne, Sasuke, dos más murieron anoche. Los que estuvieron presentes dijeron que había sido obra del soldado que Kiba siempre mencionaba —Comentó recordando a su compañero que falleció hace pocos días atrás en una de esas noches en las que Sasuke salía, en las cuales nunca escuchaba a los guardias ir por él a pesar de que el metal oxidado de las rejas siempre emitía un ruido escandaloso al moverse.

— ¿Sigues creyendo en eso?

— ¡Claro que no! Si fuera verdad, ¿Cómo es que soy el único que no lo ha visto 'ttebayo? Todos se están muriendo, menos yo —Sasuke guardó silencio y Naruto soltó una risita visiblemente más agotado que días atrás. Su cuerpo parecía por fin ceder a los efectos secundarios de las sustancias inyectadas y no defenderse de estas como antes.

La pesada mirada de Sasuke cayó sobre él— ¿Cómo sabes que no estás muerto?

—Porque estoy hablando contigo ahora mismo, bastardo. No me asustes 'ttebayo.

No entendió esa sonrisa de lado otra vez. Se acercó para soltarse un golpe en castigo por burlarse de él, pero Sasuke retrocedió impidiendo que lo tocara. Algo que este siempre hacia desde que lo conoció.

Entre ellos jamás había existido un contacto físico. La única vez que vió a Sasuke tocar algo fue una hoja que cayó al suelo traída por un soldado. El color verde luminoso se convirtió en un marrón oscuro con el solo toque de esos dedos blancos.

El aspecto de Sasuke pareció deslumbrar aún más después de eso al igual que durante el paso de los días en donde él, en cambio, lucía más demacrado y sin vida, como si esta estuviera siendo absorbida de apoco volviéndolo más propenso al dolor causado por las sustancias inyectadas.

Sustancias de las cuales ni siquiera podía sentir la aguja que atraviesa su piel hasta las venas en cada inyección.

Quería creer que se había acostumbrado a ello.

Eso era mucho más tranquilizador que aceptar que su cuerpo había perdido toda sensibilidad producto del cansancio.

—Ne, anoche soñé que comía un gran tazón de ramen de Ichiraku —Contó con la mirada perdida hacia ningún punto en específico. Una tenue sonrisa tiró de sus labios al recordar con detalle el sabor de sus fideos favoritos— Cuando salgamos de acá te llevaré conmigo para que los pruebes 'ttebayo.

Sasuke simplemente se le quedó viendo con el mentón apoyado en una de sus manos sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Naruto entonces volteó la mirada a él y le sonrió aún más — ¡Es que tienes que probarlos! ¡Ya verás que no te arrepientes!

Pensó que Sasuke se burlaría de él o haría cualquier tipo de comentario despectivo, pero este simplemente sonrió levemente con esa expresión de como si le pidiera a un ser divino una paciencia necesaria y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es una promesa? —Preguntó entonces.

—¡Lo es! —Respondió Naruto con toda la determinación que parecía que era lo único que no se agotaba en su cuerpo pudriéndose por dentro.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron un poco, formando una expresión diferente a la que Naruto estaba acostumbrado a verle.

Parecía dolorosa.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada —Respondió tan cortante como siempre, pero Naruto sentía que en realidad el otro estaba evitando decir más palabras por miedo a algo que no entendía por lo que temió insistir. Sin embargo, Sasuke agregó a los pocos segundos— Esperaré el día en que puedas cumplir con tu promesa, idiota.

Esas palabras debieron hacerlo reír, motivarlo a levantarse e intentar golpear al otro mientras lo acusaba de estarse burlando de él, pero por alguna extraña razón esas palabras provocaron que un par de lágrimas cayeran rebeldes por sus ojos mientras sorprendido no dejaba de reírse por ello y excusarse con el soldado de ojos negros que le rehuía la mirada por alguna razón que ambos sabían y que ninguno de los dos quería exteriorizar.

.

.

.

—Parece que es tu último día, Uzumaki. Eras un buen sujeto de pruebas, por desgracia no quedan más como tú, ahora morirás solo en tu celda —Dijo uno de los guardias metiéndolo tras las rejas.

El calor en su pecho era insoportable. Habían sido dos agujas esta vez.

—Sa...Sasuke... ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke?

El guardia rodó los ojos y soltó una carcajada diciendo algo que no entendió a causa del pitido en sus oídos.

Sus manos agarraban su pecho buscando tranquilizar la asfixiante sensación que le hacía jadear porque el aire se rehusaba a entrar en sus pulmones llenos. Su corazón palpitando apresurado golpeaba su pecho peligrosamente.

—Naruto.

El pitido cesó. Su cuerpo de pronto se sintió liviano al escuchar a Sasuke a su lado.

—Sasuke... ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó con una tranquilidad indescriptible.

—Aquí, idiota. ¿Qué no me ves? —Respondió sentado a su lado.

—Te ves jodidamente bien hoy, ¿Cómo 'ttebayo? No lo entiendo.

—Un idiota como tú no lo entendería nunca —Fue lo que dijo a su reclamo— Vine por ti.

—Desapareciste antes que ellos vinieran por mí.

—Ellos no volverán, Naruto.

— Es porque estoy muriendo —Dijo entristecido— ¿Dónde está la muerte? Esperaba verla con mis propios ojos 'ttebayo —Se rió entonces recordando los relatos de los fallecidos.

El silencio de Sasuke le hizo buscarlo, encontrando unos ojos rojos que le observaban atentos y una mano blanca que se posó en su mejilla. Sasuke nunca antes se había visto más maravilloso como en ese momento.

Y ahora lo entendía.

—Lo siento Sasuke... —Dijo mientras se perdía poco a poco en el color brillante de esos ojos. Sasuke sonrió levemente ante su disculpa sin decir palabra alguna— No podré llevarte a comer ramen, ''ttebayo.

Sasuke negó mientras sentía una de las manos de Naruto posarse sobre la suya.

_La primera vez que lo vio, sintió que moría en ese mismo instante..._

—Algún día. Iremos.

**La última vez que lo vio, murió en ese mismo instante.**


End file.
